The Big Sleep
'The Big Sleep '''is the 3rd episode in the Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode starts off in the morning where Chris blows a air horn waking every camper. After everyone wakes up, Chris announces the first challenge to be a 20k race around the island and to the mess hall. The campers begin the race, as Katie and Noah talk about Sadie. Heather stops Beth and Lindsay during the race and ask them to join her alliance to make the finale 3. Lindsay becomes ecstatic and screams finale 3 in joy, but Heather quiets her. Beth then agrees making it official. Eva is the first to arrive at the mess hall, soon followed by Justin, Tyler, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Katie, Ezekiel, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Heather, and Owen. Heather then complains and insults Owen for costing them the challenge. But Chris announces that wasn't the challenge, but says since they worked hard he owes them something and he reveals a huge table of food. Everyone digs in as Cody crawls in covered with scratches, which cause Leshawna to be concerned. In the confessional Cody explains that he was running when he was attacked by a animal. After everyone finishes Chris announces the actual challenge which is the awakeathon where the team that stays awake the longest will win. The 20k run and meal were to tire out the contestants. Everyone heads to the camp grounds where 12 hours pass with no one asleep yet. Justin refuses to do the challenge anymore and heads off to bed, while (Katie and Noah) and (Trent and Gwen) talk and bond. With Justin asleep the score is tied at 10-10 but, soon Owen and izzy pass out tieing the score at 9-9. Once again to impress Lindsay, Tyler tries to do a backflip but instead lands on his head and is knocked out. Lindsay is awed by this but she soon passed out much to Beth's dismay making the score 8-8. Dj ties himself to a tree to stay awake but falls asleep as the tree crashes down. Geoff and Bridgette bond as Harold bothers them with a story about his camping trip he went on eventually causing them to fall alseep. Beth soon passes out as well leaving the score 7-5. Harold pulls out some comics, while Gwen and Trent are left in boredom as Cody passes out. Katie tells Noah stories about Sadie, when Trent passed out so she sits with them leaving the score 5-5. Harold passes out and Ezekiel makes Eva mad causing her to punch and knock him out leaving the score 5-3. Leshawna and Heather soon pass out as well. Courtney and Duncan bond as Katie falls asleep. Courtney and Eva soon pass out leaving Duncan against Noah and Gwen. Justin then arrives with a cup of coffee and taunts the final 3, at that moment Noah passes out as Gwen and Duncan glare at Justin. Chris then tries to make them fall asleep but fails. Duncan heads to the bathroom and is later found passed out giving the Gophers the win. Courtney and Eva discuss who to vote out and decide in Ezekiel but, he jumps out of the bushed and begs them not too. They pity him and decide to vote instead for Tyler. Courtney then explains the plan to Duncan who agrees to vote out Tyler too. At the campfire ceremony Tyler and Ezekiel are the bottom 2. Chris then declares Tyler to be the last one safe causing Ezekiel to freak out. He confronts Eva who explains she double crossed him and just had to vote him out. He is then tossed on the boat of losers. The boat is seen driving off as the episode ends. Primary Characters ''Primary characters that affected the plot the most. * Eva * Ezekiel * Courtney * Heather * Katie * Noah * Justin * Gwen Notes & trivia * Three couples that form in the future spend the awake-a-thon talking and bonding. * Three contestants were not eliminated from the challenge properly: Gwen, who won, Justin, who refused to participate, and Ezekiel, who was knocked out. * The last two standing in the challenge are the same as cannon. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}